On the Train
by TeamGwenee
Summary: Cora meets Marigold for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Edith rocked Marigold gently. Her little girl gurgled happily as they waited at the station. Whereas Edith's eyes flashed nervously and chewed her bottom lip, Marigold was content sitting on Edith's lap, watching passers by. Edith checked her watch and noted that Cora was two and a half minutes late. She would give her another thirty seconds and then leave. True, the train was due in ten minutes. But Cora had specifically said to meet her at the station at two pm and it was now _three_ minutes past two pm. Ridiculous.

And it wasn't as though Cora had to look for her. Edith was sitting clear as day on the platform bench. Round a corner. Behind the bins. The bins hadn't originally been by the bench, Edith had to drag them over. Just in case Marigold felt poorly and needed something to be sick in. Obviously. And Edith certainly hadn't accidentally fiddled with her watch so it was ten minutes fast and would give her an excuse to leave. Why would she do a thing like that? (Except for getting an excuse to leave).

 _Five_ minutes past two. Right! Time to go.

"Oh Edith! She's beautiful!"

Edith's head whipped round to see her mother standing over her, eyes slightly watery.

Cora beamed as the little girl snuggled on her daughters lap. Marigold glanced up at the lady before turning back to the buttons on Edith's coat, as they were clearly of much more interest.

Edith smiled stiffly and stood, clinging to Marigold.

Cora held out her arms. "Can I hold her?"

"I think not," Edith replied. Then, a bit softer she said, "I'm trying to get her settled,"

Cora's lips thinned and forced a smile onto her face. "Please Edith," she whispered.

Edith unwillingly handed her little Marigold over, who did not seemed amused at being torn from the buttons, but quickly contented herself by playing with Cora's collar.

"Hello poppet," she cooed, bouncing her up and down "I'm your Granny. Are you going to come live with me? And meet your new cousins and Uncle and Auntie and Donk? Are you?" She gently tickled Marigold, making her squirm and giggle.

Edith smiled slightly. "She likes being tickled under the chin,"

Cora ran her fingers beneath Marigold's chin and beamed as she laughed brightly.

"Just like you darling," Cora said to Edith, "But heaven forbid anyone touched your feet!"

Edith shrugged uneasily. "Can I have her back now?" she didn't wait for an answer, taking back Marigold and pecking her on the forehead.

The train pulled in and the three Ladies boarded. The first twenty minutes of the journey was spent in an uneasy silence as Marigold nodded off to sleep. Cora watched, entranced as Marigold wriggled on Edith's lap, her head lolling against her shoulder.

"Oh Edith," Cora sighed eventually, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Edith shifted comfortably. "To tell you the truth Mama, I didn't tell anyone. Aunt Rosamund and Granny found out on their own,"

"You could have come for me. You know I would have helped,"

Edith glanced out of the window. "How did you find me?" she replied after a moment of silence.

"Darling, where else would you be?" Cora scoffed, "Do you really think we are so hopeless we wouldn't be able to guess?"

Edith decided not to comment. "So who figured it out?"

Cora blushed slightly. "Atticus," she admitted.

"Rose's beau?" Edith confirmed, "Well of course,"

Cora frowned. "Well, if you weren't so secretive about things-"

"Mama, a _stranger_ figured it out before you. If I'm open enough for a stranger to guess where I am, it isn't my fault if you can't!"

A frosty silence fell between the two.

"Darling," Cora said entreatingly, "I want to help you,"

"And you have," Edith said, ending the conversation. "And I thank you,"

Cora changed tactics. "How are you holding up? About Mr Gregson, I mean,"

Edith's arms tightened round Marigold's little body. "Alright," she replied voice cracking.

Cora stood and went to sit beside her. She took out her handkerchief and used it to wipe the tear gathering in Edith's eyes.

"I miss him so much," Edith whispered hoarsely. "I suppose I always knew he was dead but I couldn't help hoping..."

"I know dear," Cora replied, wrapping her arm around Edith's shoulder. "And I know it hurts, but it will get better. And I am always here for you. We all are,"

Cora could tell from Edith's face that Edith didn't believe her, but she would soon. She would make Edith believe her.


	2. Chapter 2

Edith's eyes flickered over to Cora, who nodded reassuringly. Steeling herself, Edith made her way to Robert, who was sitting in the corner. He held the newspaper in his hands, but his eyes did not move. Instead his eyes blinked rapidly, as though to hold back tears.

Apart from Cora, no one else was looking at them. Rose and Mary were discussing Rose's trousseau, and Tom was playing dominoes with George and Sybbie on the floor. Usually, Robert would join in playing with his grandchildren. But after Isis's death, he seemed unable to do more than sit and read by the fireplace.

Edith leant down her head to whisper in Marigold's ear.

"Donk's feeling a bit sad because his doggy has gone to sleep," she murmured, "Shall we go cheer him up?"

Marigold shyly buried her head in Edith's shoulder, but nodded.

Edith and Marigold walked over Robert quietly.

"Papa," Edith said in a slightly anxious voice, "Somebody wants to say hello,"

Robert looked up from his newspaper, his face softening as he took note of the small child in Edith's arms. He put down his newspaper and sat up, holding out his arms.

"Hello Darling," he said, taking Marigold and placing her on his knee. "Have come to see me?"

Marigold put her thumb in her mouth, and peered up at him.

"We're cheering you up," she explained quietly.

Robert's eyes crinkled as he smiled. He bounced Marigold up and down he said, "Well, I do need a bit a cheering up, I won't deny. But I must say, you're doing a very good job of it!"

From the corner of his eye he saw Edith beaming down at him. Marigold had clearly done a stellar job at cheering Edith up as well. He still wasn't quite sure if taking little Marigold on was wise, but the change that had overcome Edith was certainly welcome. Having Marigold to love and care had done a great deal in helping Edith get over Michael Gregson's death, and for that he could only be grateful. Although he would have preferred Edith to have been married and have her own children, Marigold gave Edith the chance of being a mother which he knew she yearned for. And he definitely didn't grudge giving little Marigold a home. He smiled fondly down at her as she squealed in delight as they played 'This is the way the Ladies ride'.

"Edith," Cora called, "Come sit with me,"

Edith reluctantly left her daughter with Donk and went to join Cora on the sofa.

Cora smiled and nodded at the happy pair. "See," she said, "I'd told you it would all turn out alright,"

Edith chewed her lip nervously. "But Papa still doesn't know the truth yet,"

"He will in time," Cora reassured her, "And I think you will find he will be far more understanding than you give him credit for. Especially now he's had a chance to grown fond of her,"

"I do hope so. I couldn't bear it if Marigold grew up feeling..." Edith trailed. She didn't dare say _'Feeling the way I did,'_.

Cora gently clasped Edith's hands and gave them a squeeze. "I can assure that Robert will grow to love Marigold in no time at all,"

Edith grinned nervously, flashing a look over her shoulder at Donk and Marigold.

"And you Mama?" she asked, turning back, "Could you grow to love her?"

"Oh sweetheart," Cora cupped Edith's chin, "I already have,"


End file.
